Picture Perfect
by Chibes
Summary: An AU fic that is pure fluff, InuKag, this songfic uses the song 'Picture Perfect'. Will InuYasha realize that his friendship with Kagome has become so much more that it is obvious to others?


Um…this is my first AU and I used Angela Via's song Picture Perfect with some modifications

* * *

**_Como el cielo y las estrellas_**  
_**Tú y yo somo un retracto perfecto**_

_All of this time  
Guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me  
We're picture perfect_

InuYasha watched as his best friend of 15 years ran up the steps to the library at Tokyo University. Kagome reached him a few minutes later panting while her sapphire eyes were dancing with a hidden amusement, "It…is…not…fair…you…cheated…using…your…hanyou…abilities."

InuYasha just sent the 19 year-old miko a smirk exposing his fangs. When she straightened up he had to swallow a gasp at the sight, 'Kami, when did Kagome get to be so beautiful?'

The rising sun was highlighting her curves and bringing out the natural blue-ish highlights in her hair. He swallowed thickly and opened the door for her. She blinked and turned to him playfully, "Who are you and what have you done to InuYasha."

He snorted his customary, "Keh"

Kagome giggled, "Ah there's the hanyou I know and love; I was worried there for a second."

She walked past him not catching the red that crawled over his cheeks at that statement.

_Now baby we've been friends  
For such a long, long time  
We've been through laughs and we've been through cries  
But lately have you seen  
The way my tongue gets tied  
Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes_

He managed to control the blush and went inside, crashing into her as she suddenly froze. InuYasha growled as the scent of soil and clay invaded his nose. Kikyou walked up to him shoving the miko out of the way, "InuYasha, can we talk?"

He started to shake his head violently remembering how she had put him through the ringer, cheating on him with not only his half-brother, but also with the football team and the straight male cheerleaders. Kagome spun the girl around, "Kinky-ho, stay away from Yash. You cheated on him and put him through hell."

Kikyou ripped her shoulder away, "I'm not speaking to you, Higurashi. I merely wanted to talk to InuYasha and…"

She never got to finish when InuYasha interrupted, "And what? Say that the guys made it up and that you never cheated on me."

She nodded defiantly her heart rising in hope that he might come back to her. She really missed the gifts he would buy her. Kagome gave a convincing growl for a human, "Go away, Sesshomaru may hate InuYasha but, he would never lie to anyone."

Kagome turned a worried glance at InuYasha she could remember how terrible he looked when he found out, moping and actually crying at times but, she stuck with him helping him out. He had just gotten over her and now she was there tormenting InuYasha. "If you don't mind, Hiro, Yash and I are going to be leaving now."

She didn't allow the girl time to answer before dragging InuYasha away. InuYasha was suddenly pushed into a corner and he saw Kagome's eyes flash something dangerous as they hid from Kikyou. "Hey, Yash, you okay?"

He cleared his throat and let out a growl, "I could've handled it myself, wench."

She just smiled, "Aw, but, you love me don't you? You can't be mad at little old me."

_It's because of the way I'm feelin'  
It's somethin' I never dreamed  
And our love has a different meaning  
It took so long to reveal but now I know that…_

He swallowed again and dumbly nodded. She winked at him and ran towards the computer earning a disapproving glare from the mouse-youkai librarian. She slowed down and sat at a computer to type in her search when a book bonked her on her head. Rubbing it she sent a glare at InuYasha, "That hurt, Yash, are we going to have to get you fixed."

He handed her the book, "As if, then how else will you get to enjoy all of this."

She laughed as he ran his hands over his body and looked at the book, "**Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone**, how'd you know I was looking for it?"

He scoffed, "Every year on the first day of school you check the book out."

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you so much"

She skipped towards the mouse-youkai and checked it out. The youkai watched her go towards the door and turned to InuYasha, "Hanyou, I suggest you keep closer watch on your woman."

InuYasha growled that she wasn't his. She shrugged and went to help the next person in checking out the books. He followed her out.

The next day, he walked with her to their lockers. Kagome caught sight of her group of friends and the three girls ran over and dragged her away. Kagome gave InuYasha an apologetic smile as she was herded away. He scowled he had always hated those girls they always said he was a two-timer and that he was possessive then they try to force Kagome to go out with 'Hobo'.

Miroku led his girlfriend, Sango towards the moody hanyou. "What is wrong with you my moody friend?"

"Can it, bouzo. I'm busy."

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend's mood. She then caught sight of a picture where InuYasha was carrying, on his shoulders, a girl with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Kami, InuYasha, you look so happy in the picture. I don't think in the years we've known each other have I ever seen you that happy. How old were you? 16?"

InuYasha pulled the picture off of the locker wall and looked at it, "Yeah."

"So is that your new girl?"

He shook his head and explained that they were only friends. Miroku shook his head, "Man, you should, I mean look how you look at her and hold her, you can't just be friends.

_I showed some friends of mine  
My favorite photograph  
You know the one of you and me from way back  
And when I told them all  
That you were not my girl  
They couldn't see it, couldn't understand why_

They were cut off when they saw the girl from the picture run by them and leap into the boy's bathroom. InuYasha sighed, "I don't get why Kagome doesn't just tell them to back off…"

Eri Yuka and Ayumi walked up to InuYasha, "Have you seen Kagome? I don't get her, here she is, Houjo asking her out and she runs like some startled rabbit."

InuYasha shrugged, "We haven't seen her, right, guys?"

They nodded after receiving InuYasha's death glare. The girls nodded and ran off towards the end of the hallway and turn the corner. InuYasha waited for them to leave before entering the guy's restroom, "Come out, Kagome they're gone."

He had to hide his laugh when her head peeked over the top of the stall. Miroku looked in while his girlfriend waited outside tapping her foot in slight annoyance. Her demeanor changed once Kagome exited the bathroom looking around cautiously. InuYasha growled, "Why the hell do you let them push you around like that, Kagome? I don't think you should date this 'Hobo'-character."

Kagome just rubbed his ears before she answered, "Well, Yash, I know that and you know that but my friends can be just a little scary. Oh and it's 'Houjo' not 'Hobo'."

InuYasha merely snorted when he heard Miroku's under his breath remark about his loving her. He went up to Kagome, "Fair maiden can you please grace us with your name?"

Kagome looked at him nervously before answering, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman, may I ask you a question, dear Kagome-sama?"

She nodded unsure of what was going on. "I was wondering if you could do me the immense honor of bearing me a son."

She blinked and when she did so InuYasha pulled her towards him protectively as Sango beat him over the head with a math textbook. Kagome opened her mouth, "InuYasha is that common?"

He growled and nodded his head. She made a small motion of understand when the woman who had attacked the pervert stood up, "Ah, hello my name is Sango Yuuki and the pervert on the ground is my perverted boyfriend Miroku Kaazaana. I happen to be a taijia and he, surprisingly enough, is a houshi."

Kagome smiled and bowed, "It's nice to meet you not so sure about your boyfriend but, as for jobs I work as a miko on my family shrine."

Miroku smirked, "So you're a powerful miko I take it."

The miko shrugged, "Not really."

InuYasha snorted, "Quit lying wench, I heard your grandfather say you are the strongest miko in the past 500 years."

Miroku smirk widened, "Ah so if you and InuYasha got together you would have I believe hanyous because of your abilities."

Kagome flushed as InuYasha, his face matching his outfit, beat the hentai over the head.

_Everyone thinks it's so romantic  
They say we're two of a kind  
And the more that I think about it  
The more that I realize what  
I've been missing_

InuYasha finished and watched Kagome from the corner of his eye as she and Sango became fast friends. He smiled internally; she was always like that making friends with everyone and protecting her friends like a mother hen. He loved her for it and he loved that even though she was so strong she needed help opening the pickle jar. Kagome turned towards him catching his expression; she gave him a smile and looked at her watch, "OH NO WE'RE GOING LATE FOR MYTHOLOGY AND CLASSICALISM!"

InuYasha said a quick farewell to his friends then picked up Kagome praying that she didn't feel his heart hammering in his chest at the close contact. 'When was the last time I was in love?'

He had thought it was with Kikyou but, looking back he realized he only went out with her because she looked like Kagome. 'Why shouldn't I go and make a move. I mean we already get along so well I know she has feelings for me.'

Kagome clung onto his neck; she had always loved when he did this. He had given her her first ride when she had been sick as a child with Leukemia. The rush of the air had always made her feel free and she had accredited the remission to the fact that InuYasha showed her what it was to be free.

He knew that they belonged together; they had always seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

_My heart keeps tellin' me  
Make up your mind, love's what you need   
You've been holding back for too long, yeah  
You know it makes good sense  
The best lovers are the best of friends  
I guess that we should have known all along_

InuYasha paused in front of the classroom and turned Kagome so that the petite girl was facing him, "What's wrong, Yash?"

InuYasha swallowed for what seemed like the millionth time before he told her, _ "All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're Picture Perfect  
I should be yours  
Baby, you should be mine  
Meant to be, can't you see we're Picture Perfect _

_I'm yours, be mine, we're Picture Perfect  
Forever Picture Perfect"_

Kagome blinked back tears, "Ha--hai."

_**Well there's Chibes's first attempt at a AU one-shot song-fic and I must say I'm kind of proud of it.**_


End file.
